Fluffy
by The Weapon Master
Summary: What happens when Law and Chopper walk off together? Spoilers for chapter 668.


_Just a little something to make sure I don't get rusty. 'Cause God knows I'm a horrible procrastinator who can't get anything done._ T_T

_I saw this on the latest One Piece chapter (668) and just had to write about it._

_If you haven't read the latest chapter, you probably don't want to read this first._

_Just a short one-shot of what I think happens when Chopper and Law head off together._

_P.S. Me no own One Piece._

* * *

Fluffy

Chopper swayed back and forth with every step Law took, hanging suspended from the hilt of his sword by a rope. He frowned, upset that he was being treated like some kind of furry ornament.

Law noticed the face Chopper was making and sighed.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

Chopper jumped at being addressed, or as much as he could considering Franky's recent rampage in his body. He spun for a second, then looked up at Law.

"I don't like it down here. Can I sit on your head again?"

Chopper pouted for maximum effect, giving the best teary eyes he could muster. This had usually worked on the rest of the crew, and he had high hopes for it here.

Law shook his head. "No. I still have my pride, thank you very much."

Chopper gazed at the ground dejectedly, devastated that his most effective means of persuasion had failed.

Law took note of the sad face of the reindeer-thing and smirked. "Are all of Strawhat's crew this interesting?"

Chopper looked up at him again, surprised at the question. "I-Idiot!"

Law was shocked by the outburst, but watched as Chopper began to smile bashfully and attempt some sort of dance, only succeeding in squirming around in the rope and swinging even more.

"Saying I'm interesting like that, you think I'll be happy! Dumb-ass!"

Law chuckled at his antics, but stopped when he saw what was ahead of them.

Chopper realized that they had stopped, and waited to spin around and see why, still miffed at being unable to move.

He gazed out at a huge field, covered in gigantic snowdrifts.

Law looked down at Chopper, than at the height of the snow. He sighed again. "You'll be under snow for a while."

"WHAT!", he screamed, flailing and being sent spinning again. "How can you say that so calmly?"

"What's wrong?", Law shrugged. "You've got fur, you should be fine."

"HOW AM I GOING TO BREATHE WITH ALL THAT SNOW IN MY FACE!", Chopper shouted, worried that this guy was purposely trying to kill him.

"Oh," Law said, realizing he was right.

"'OH'! DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO SAY! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET ACROSS TH-!"

Chopper was interrupted when he felt himself hoisted up. He was brought face to face with Trafalgar Law, a frown plastered on his face.

"Calm down. And stop screaming. You're going to give me a headache."

Chopper gulped and nodded quickly, scared of what this guy would do if he got angry.

He was confused when he was thrown over Law's shoulder. He felt the rope around him tighten, then go slack as it fell off. He was picked up again and finally deposited on top of Law's head, the man himself throwing the rope behind them.

"At the very least, I'm not tying you up there, so hold on tight."

Chopper nodded, then realized Law couldn't see him on top of his head, so he gave an 'OK' of understanding.

Law stepped forward then, and began the long task of slogging through the snow.

After a few minutes, Chopper found his voice and decided to ask a question.

"So, uh, Trafalgar?"

"Law's fine."

"Oh. Law, how do you know Luffy so well? I know you guys fought together at Sabaody, but it seems you know each other another way."

Law smirked. "I helped him out at the war at Marineford. Well to be more precise, after it."

Law tilted his head back, as if remembering something, and Chopper was forced to tighten his grip on Law's hat.

"I helped him to escape after he passed out, and took him to the Island of Women for treatment."

He chuckled. "To tell you the truth, I was surprised Boa Hancock helped out the way she did."

"WAIT A 'SEC!", Chopper shouted, hanging down in front of Law's face. "YOU'RE the one that helped Luffy!", completely ignoring the part about the Pirate Empress.

Law took a step back, surprised by Chopper's actions. "Yes. Now, PLEASE LET GO OF MY FACE!", Law roared.

He pushed Chopper back onto the top of his head and continued walking. He got a little worried when he didn't hear anything, but was relieved when he felt a weight shifting on his head.

"Thank you."

Law stopped, wondering what he had just heard. When he felt water seeping through his hat, he reached up and pulled the reindeer-thing off his head.

He was surprised to see his eyes swimming with tears, and a smile on his face. Chopper wiped at his nose, sniffing as he did so.

"Thank you. I was so worried when I heard about Ace, and I saw Luffy's wounds in the picture, and- and-"

Law smiled and replaced Chopper on his head. He set off again, feeling Chopper snuggle into his hat, hearing a faint 'So fluffy' before it was replaced by light snoring.

He smiled to himself.

"You've got yourself a good crew, Strawhat."

* * *

Don't know what you thought, but there you have it.

Hope you enjoyed it.

I think I might choke on a fluff ball.


End file.
